


In the Bag

by cmk418



Category: Life (US TV 2007)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-03
Updated: 2008-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: Charlie's made an interesting discovery that he has to share with Reese.
Relationships: Charlie Crews & Dani Reese





	In the Bag

“You know what I just discovered?”

Reese didn’t answer, knowing perfectly well that Crews was going to tell her anyway.

He didn’t disappoint. “Bagged salad. It’s true. Just wandering the produce aisle and there they were. Stacks of them. All different varieties.”

“They’ve been out for a-“

“I bought five. Did you know that they come with all the fixings? Not just the lettuce. I picked up one with blue cheese, and dried cranberries, and candied pecans. Have you ever tasted a candied pecan, Reese? Sweet. Totally different than a regular pecan.

“But, Crews, don’t you think that those bagged salads are fairly… institutional?”

This seemed to take the wind out of Charlie’s sails, but only for a moment. “In prison, salad meant three-day-old iceberg lettuce with carrot shavings, if you were lucky. Not baby spinach with feta and walnuts and white balsamic vinaigrette. I’m even thinking about adding some strawberries to liven it up.”

Reese sighed. It was going to be a long day.


End file.
